Jester's Hunger for Love
by JustCharles
Summary: A Challenge between Ari Moriarty, JustCharles, and Palladion.x! Tohru Adachi is bored and looking for love and finds it in some unexpected places. Chapter 1:Slight Adachi/Yosuke 2: Adachi/Chie Warning Chapter 2 is Rated M. Chapter 3:Adachi/Yumi
1. Ari Moriarty: Easy, Lucky, Free

**Update 8/17: JustCharles here..We've inspired Palladion.x to write a pairing with Adachi and Yumi. so, Ari suggested adding this. You can check out Chapter 3. Thanks Palladion and Ari.**

**Author's Note: **Hello, friends! I have not shown my face in the persona fandom for quite some time, have I? Yes, well, that's certainly nothing for me to proud of. Eek.

The other day, I PMed my good friend **JustCharles** and said something like "I have had this horrible little nagging feeling in my head all day that I have to try writing Yosuke x Adachi. I think it's time for us to consider the possibility that I may, in fact, be insane."

Somehow, that led to us coming up with the idea for this insane and disturbing pairing challenge. He said that if I wrote my terrifying Adachi pairing, he'd write a terrifying Adachi pairing as well.

So…having made a promise, I intend to keep it. Here we go!

The following story is the product of a freewrite. You'll be able to tell as soon as you read it. It's that, uh, good. By good, I mean...not at all.

* * *

**Easy, Lucky, Free**

By Ari Moriarty

* * *

"Aw man," muttered Yosuke miserably to himself as he walked home through the deserted late-night Inaba shopping district. "This…this just sucks."

It was already after ten o'clock, and he'd just finished closing up Junes for the night. Having gotten out just a little earlier than he'd expected, he'd taken the opportunity to make a phone call to a girl who's number he'd gotten the week before from a school friend. They'd hung out once or twice in Okina since then, and Yosuke was starting to think that maybe it was time to make a real move.

Unfortunately, things hadn't gone exactly as well as he'd hoped.

"Um, sorry, Yosuke-kun," the girl had said when Yosuke had tried to suavely and casually ask her if she wanted to get dinner at Aiya Saturday night. "It's not that you're not a nice guy, or anything. Actually, you're really sweet. It's just that I don't see us being together…um, like that, I mean. I'll always want to be your friend! Yeah, I really like spending time with you! So, let's hang out again sometime, okay? Just…I don't think we should exactly date."

Yosuke had tried not to let himself sound too disappointed, and when he'd hung up, they'd both still been on decently friendly terms.

Still, it wasn't like this was the first time this kind of thing had happened to him. Actually, when he thought about it Yosuke realized he couldn't remember a time that a pretty girl hadn't friend-zoned him the moment she'd met him.

"What is it with me, anyway," he muttered aloud. "I mean, it's like I have 'BEST GAY GUY FRIEND' stamped in the middle of my forehead, or something! I'm not gay! I like girls! I really, really like girls! How come I can't get any of them to like me? Ugh, it's sure not as easy as Yu makes it look. What the hell does he have that I don't?"

From out of the shadows in front of him, something or someone detached itself from the wall. Yosuke jumped back in surprise and barked his shins against a poorly-placed signpost.

"You know," sighed a familiar voice in the dark. "I ask myself that question all the damn time."

As Yosuke held up both hands in front of him to try and protect himself from whatever was oncoming, Detective Adachi stepped out into the light of a streetlamp, slouching as usual and looking a little disheveled from whatever that day's police work had held for him.

His cheeks were also a little pinker than usual, and there was something sort of strange and glassy about the look in his eyes.

"Oh, uh," mumbled Yosuke. "H-hey, Detective. Wow, you really surprised me. Do you, uh, make a habit of jumping out at people from behind corners, late at night? I swear, I'm not violating curfew. Yet. Actually, I just got off of work."

Adachi grinned, shook his head, and then hiccuped.

"H-hi there," he said. "Nope, I'm off the clock."

_Oh, _thought Yosuke, _so you're just being creepy on your own time, then. Good to know._

Adachi produced a bottle of sake from somewhere behind him, and held it out to Yosuke. "Want some? It's not bad. Not bad for the cheap stuff, I mean."

Yosuke made a face. "Uh, you know that's illegal, right? I'm only seventeen."

Adachi just shrugged. "Like I said, I'm off the clock. Come on. Looks like you could…use a drink, anyway."

Again, Adachi offered Yosuke the bottle. Yosuke could tell that Adachi himself was already pretty far gone, and the bottle was consequently half empty.

"I won't tell," insisted Adachi. "I mean…of course I won't. I'd probably get into even more trouble than you would, right? Best insurance…ever."

Uncertain exactly what else to do, Yosuke accepted the bottle and took a small swig. The sake felt good and warm going down his throat, but it stung a little at the bottom, and the aftertaste was odd.

"You know," he remarked, "Adachi-san, you're not a bad guy, really, but you may actually be the worst detective ever. Seriously, hanging around late at night and offering alcohol to minors? Is it just me, or are you trying really, really hard to lose your job?"

"Heh," mumbled Adachi . "Who cares? Who…who really cares my job? You want to know a secret, Hanamura? I…HATE my job."

_That's not a secret, _thought Yosuke. _I mean, I sort of figured you hated it when I realized that you never, ever actually do it. _

"All those tight-ass, stuck-up fat guys walking around with their guns in their belts, compensating for something," muttered Adachi, shaking his head. "You think I want to be classed with those assholes? Nah, no way. Not a chance. I mean, sure, the police are great, in theory. We keep the town safe! We protect the people! But…in the end, you know what we really do? We do a whole lot of nothing. Nothing good, anyway."

"Y-yeah?" Yosuke frowned. "Well, I don't know about that. I mean, Dojima-san always seems to work pretty hard."

"Dojima-san?" Adachi waved the bottle at Yosuke, narrowing his eyes. "Don't you even get me started about that guy. That guy…you know what I'm always thinking about him? I'm thinking, just like you said just now, 'what does he have that I don't?'"

_Well, _thought Yosuke. _For one thing, he's got a work ethic. And, um, morals. You wouldn't find him trying to get kids drunk this late at night, or…any time, actually._

"I could have been something too, you know," Adachi rambled on. "Sometimes, life just gets you down, gives you a bad break. If it hadn't been for some shit that's happened to me, I could have been Dojima-san. I could have been a 'sir,' or a big boss. I could have!"

"Y-yeah," muttered Yosuke. "I'm sure you could."

Adachi sighed and leaned back against the wall, still waving the bottle around while he spoke. "Sometimes," he expostulated drunkenly, "the world just has it in for you. No matter what you do or how hard you try, you're out of luck. You're just plain out of luck, you know what I mean?"

Yosuke nodded. "Actually, I think I do. Maybe it's harder being an adult, but…there are times that I've felt like that. I mean…"

He thought for a moment about the girl he'd just spoken to on the phone, and about the number of times he'd been turned down, rejected and ignored by women because he was just such a 'great, nice guy.'

"Nice guys really do finish last," he muttered. "Even at my age, I'm already starting to realize it."

"Have another drink," suggested Adachi. "I'm a nice guy. I've got your back."

"A nice guy, huh?" Yosuke eyed the bottle warily.

"Sure I am." Again, Adachi held out the bottle, and this time Yosuke accepted it, taking another, slightly larger swig which burned a little bit going down and made him cough.

"I know all about being a nice guy," insisted Adachi when Yosuke had drank his fill of the sake. "I'm the guy they call when some little old lady's cat gets stuck in a tree and she's screaming bloody murder because it won't come down. I'm the guy who shows up when your dog goes missing, or when you're fighting with your wife or your husband about something stupid and you need someone to come and sort it out. Nice guy? I've got the whole 'nice guy' thing down to an art, and you know what?"

"No," muttered Yosuke, his head swimming a little from the alcohol. "Wh-what?"

Adachi leaned in conspiratorially, and Yosuke could smell the sake on his hot breath. "Being a nice guy," he said, "doesn't get you shit. It's a thankless job and it gets you nowhere. Do you know how long it's been since I've been on a date?"

Yosuke sighed. "Can't be any longer than it's been for me. I've never been on a date."

"You…wait, what?" Adachi suddenly stopped swinging the sake bottle around, and blinked at Yosuke in drunken shock. "You WHAT? You mean, like…never? Seriously?"

"It's not that big of a deal," mumbled Yosuke, embarrassed and feeling his face heating up from some combination of shame and alcohol. "I mean, it's like I said. I'm only seventeen, so…"

"Oh, huh." Adachi seemed to think about that for a moment. "Yeah…yeah, I guess that makes sense. Still…when I was your age, uh…I mean, I went on dates. Not exactly all the time, or anything, but…" He stopped, frowned, and then shook his head. "Anyway, don't you hang out with Dojima-san's nephew? Narukami?"

"Yeah." Yosuke nodded "He's my partner."

"Partner?" Adachi's eyes went wide. "Oh! Oh, I get it…"

It took Yosuke a moment to catch on. "What? Wait, NO! No, that's not what I meant! When I say 'partner,' I just mean, like, uh, my best friend. My 'partner in crime,' you know?"

Adachi, however, didn't seem to be listening. "I guess there's something to be said for that," he mused, frowning at the now almost completely empty sake bottle. "I mean, yeah, girls are great, but…if you think about it, guys are easier. You know? Oh, when I say easy, I don't mean…well, okay, I guess I do. I guess guys are 'easier,' too. Yeah."

_I am not having this conversation, _thought Yosuke desperately.

"Look, Adachi-san," he mumbled. "I…really have to get home. My parents are probably worried, and-!"

He took a step forward, but discovered that he had some trouble moving without the ground swaying under him. His head was spinning a little bit, and the world around him had gone just a little blurry.

"Wh…what was in that stuff?" Yosuke stared at the sake bottle. "Seriously, I only had a couple of sips!"

Adachi nodded knowingly at him. "You," he said, pointing an accusing finger at Yosuke, "are drunk."

"I'm drunk?" Yosuke stared. "Look who's talking!"

For some reason, Adachi started to laugh.

"As a member of the Inaba police department," he said, grinning, "I'd offer to escort you home, but like I said, I'm off the clock. Looks like you're out of luck. Maybe you'd better call that partner of yours to come and pick you up. He's got a scooter, right? You could take a nice little drive home on his scooter."

Adachi was leering, now, and Yosuke could feel his insides starting to turn a little bit.

"I'm…I'm going," he mumbled. "Um…thanks for the drink, Detective…I think."

Forcing himself to stick to walking in a straight line, Yosuke turned around, took a deep breath, and started heading for home.

Behind him, Adachi waved woozily with the empty sake bottle.

"Get home safe," he called. "Don't forget, there's a murderer on the loose in this town!" For some reason, he seemed to think that was pretty funny, too, and he laughed a strange sort of nervous, high-pitched laugh that sent little shivers down Yosuke's spine.

"Oh, and you ever have some free time," Adachi went on as Yosuke hurried away, "why don't you come see me a the station? Oh, or better yet, at Junes. I'm at Junes all the time, right, investigating. I do a lot of investigating at Junes. You work there. You're there already. Makes it easy, right?"

_Easy? Easy for what, _wondered Yosuke. _Just how drunk is this guy? Maybe I should call someone. He might get hit by a car or just drink himself to death, or something. That'd be…uh, unfortunate. He's not a bad guy, exactly…_

"Hey," called Adachi. "That partner of yours…Narukami. What's he got that I don't have, huh?"

Yosuke didn't even bother dignifying that with a response. As he turned the corner and made for home as fast as his tipsy legs could carry him, he shook his head in hopes of clearing it, and reflected that Inaba, despite it's being out in the middle of nowhere was never really boring.

_That was…different, _he thought. _Wait…did he just say what I think he said? Actually, what exactly just happened?_

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's End Note:**

I have absolutely no idea what I just wrote. What…what is this horrible drivel that I have created? I claim no ownership of this. I admit nothing. I'll be over here, denying everything.


	2. JustCharles: Jester's Chariot

Author's Note: Hello, Just Charles here. When I received the challenge from Ari, I was a bit worried because I was taking Adachi a lot further than I had before AND was needing to justify a pairing that you hardly see, if at all. So I hope I've entertained you and rose up to the challenge.

Also, a creative note. Despite my references to Chief of Detectives Ken Itomori from my fic Persona 4:I Don't Belong Here...That is the only OC of mine that I'm referencing. I want this to stand on its own two feet.

Warning though, because of passing references to sex and light bondage, my contribution will be Rated M. Sorry, Ari and Everyone!

"**Jester's Chariot"  
By JustCharles**

_**December 7, 2011**_

_Junes Electronics Department_

It was quiet that evening in Junes. However there was no quietness in Yosuke Hanamura's heart.

"Promised we'd go in together…Knew you'd do something stupid," he muttered.

But even though he was upset and hurt, Yosuke was more sad than angry. Sad that events had led to this betrayal…by someone that they had trusted…well, sort of.

"But you trusted him most of all…" Yosuke said to himself.

But all he could do is pace. He knew what happened and kept it to himself… But he knew…How could he not? They were friends.

The person stepped out of the TV. Yosuke breathed a sigh of relief.

The person he expected was safe and sound. There were no bruises or marks that he could see.

"Welcome back," Yosuke said, trying to smile. It didn't work.

The other person noticed Yosuke and just looked at him.

He had been several feet away but moved toward his friend. "We said not to go alone. Though I knew you would anyway…"

The other person was ashamed and embarrassed and looked away.

"It's okay…I understand… I'll keep it a secret from the others, and I won't ask about Adachi for now. But come on…you should trust us more…"

"You…You wouldn't understand, Yosuke." The person's voice sounded hollow and distant…like all emotion had left them.

Yosuke looked sad. "I'm your friend…At some point you'll need to tell me…I promise I won't be a jerk about it…but not now…Not for a while. When YOU'RE ready," he said.

If he was expecting gratitude from his friend, he was left holding his breath.

"I'm very glad you're safe," Yosuke said.

The person started tearing up and then started to cry and hug him.

In case anyone was watching, Yosuke said to alleviate their suspicions. "Ahem! 'Attention, customers, it is now closing time. Please visit us again tomorrow…'"

His friend was still crying. "It's okay, Chie…It's okay…"

Chie Satonaka still sobbed.

_Amagi Inn_

Yosuke had managed to convince his dad to drop Chie off at the Amagi Inn rather than home because Chie and her parents had had a fight. (Which was not a lie…apparently they had found out about recent events involving her and had been angry and she had left because she was scared they would disown her.)

Yukiko Amagi had been grateful to Yosuke that he had been able to watch out for Chie. "You've matured, Boyfriend…" She said after she had put Chie to bed and then kissed Yosuke on the lips before Yosuke's dad honked the horn softly.

Yukiko sighed when he left. Now came the hardest part. But that could wait until the next day.

_**December 8, 2011**_

Chie woke up. Yukiko was still dressed in her pink kimono and Chie noticed Yukiko had left her indigo yukata from Summer Festival next to Chie.

"Yukiko…what time is it?" Chie asked.

"11:00."

"11:00! Shit what about school?!" Chie said.

"We're both sick…or at least that's the cover story Mom gave. Dad's out of town on business. Ms. Kashiwagi is pissed, but I think when my Mom talked to her she backed down and even squeaked an apology."

"Wish she could do that with my parents…" Chie said, sullenly and relaxed her shoulders a bit…but she could not completely relax. She put on the yukata.

"Indeed…" Yukiko said, sounding like she was trying not to be hurt. "They were very descriptive in their language when I told them you were safe with me…They appeared to lump me in with you."

Chie looked down…"You don't understand, Yukiko…You couldn't…"

"Try me…" Yukiko said

Chie started crying again. "I can't…it hurts too much…"

Yukiko sighed and said. "And what hurts me so much is that my best friend… The girl who I look upon as a slightly older sister is hurting and she won't let me help her…" Yukiko sounded like she wanted to help.

"Did…Did Yosuke keep…?" Chie said.

"I'm not entirely happy that my boyfriend has figured out the situation…but if he made you a promise…I'm letting him keep it…you, however, did not promise not to tell me…and if I were to ask him his feelings, he'd want you to be the one to tell me."

Chie sobbed a couple more minutes. "I couldn't go to anybody…I couldn't tell anyone what had happened…But when I found out Tohru was the killer…I became upset…"

"I won't judge you," Yukiko said with a reassuring smile. "The only mistake you made that I'm upset about is you not telling me…your other actions…I'll let history decide…"

Chie inhaled and then exhaled. Then she started to talk.

_**September 24, 2011**_

You have to understand, Yukiko… This is hard for me to talk about. Mainly because I don't understand it myself as to how it what happened.

Anyway, I had told my parents about how I wanted to be a police officer. I think they were humoring me until they realized I was serious. So because of that, they said if I was serious I had to go on a ride-along program. I was so stoked…because I was going to ride with an actual police officer…

I was still waiting for one after Tohru showed up.

That's how I felt when I saw it'd be him I was riding along with. I thought God had it in for me. Then I thought my parents had it in for me. Then I thought I had been cursed. I thought a lot of things…not knowing that Dojima-san was punishing Tohru for a mistake he made at work.

So I decided to make the best of it. I didn't let him know of my disappointment…but once we got in the squad car…he couldn't stop.

"Dammit, Dojima-san! Why did you have to punish me by giving me Satonaka of all nights to babysit?!"

"Well, if you don't like my company you can just take me back home!" I said with my feelings hurt. I mean, I wasn't happy it was ADACHI of all people…but at least I was still going.

Then he started getting apprehensive and said, "Oh Shit! I'm sorry…I didn't know I was complaining out loud…it's not you personally…It's because I think you can take care of yourself and a patrolman would have been enough…"

"Are you saying you're too good for me?!" I asked.

"No…You're too good for me!" He said to me. "Knowing me, I'd fuck things up for you and I don't want anything to happen to someone Dojima-san has trusted me with…"

I look a little dubious…knowing how he's a lazy goofball and such…but I decide to keep my peace…after all…I got the sense that he could still get pissed at me and make me walk home.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? Can we please let bygones be bygones?" He asked me.

"Why do you hate Inaba? I mean, really?" I asked.

He just scowled and said, "Some other time, please…I don't want to talk about it now…"

"But…"

"Don't…ask…" He said firmly.

I sit in his police car the entire time wondering if I made a mistake. It's not that the police work is boring or the town is boring…It's being stuck with him is boring… He didn't talk a lot. All he talked about was all the dry and boring stuff about police work. It almost sounded like he was discouraging me.

I told him that he couldn't get me off my path. I said I wanted to protect people and I meant it. He snickered and said, "Whatever, kid. If you wanna be naïve…be my guest."

We were driving along in the shopping district when we heard a couple of guys roughing up some kids. Well, you know me.

"They're hurting those kids!" I said.

"Maybe we should call for back up…I think I saw a couple more guys going in there."

I looked at him like he had grown a third ear on his forehead. "Are you crazy?! We can take 'em!" I said and then got out of the car, running.

"Satonaka! Damn!" I heard him say. I'm pissed at him because I think he's a coward too.

I show up and I tell the four guys to get away from those kids. "Oh great! It's you guys again!" I said.

See, these were some punks that were shaking down some kids. Yu-kun and I stopped them from hurting one…but it seems that they'd gained a fourth member in the two months since I last saw them. Their pride probably didn't like that they lost to a girl by default.

Anyway, the new guy thinks he can take me down. I kick him in the leg that it sprained his shin…maybe even broke it. Either way, he went down.

Next, the three goons that I had fought before were coming at me. They apparently didn't like my daring them to hit me when I was with Yu-kun. Like I said, they put their ego into it. At any rate, the taller one started by throwing a punch that may hit a guy, but a girl who's smaller and faster. Might as well have punched a cloud. However, the one with the hat decides to kick me on the side of my foot to knock me off balance. He might as well have kicked water, it had little effect.

But then one of the guys he's starting to punch me. Now, Yu-kun taught me how to box after seeing some guy named Sanada fight. I'm just dodging the blows, moving my head back and forth. The problem is that he's punching so fast that I can't get enough leverage to kick him.

Anyway, he manages to move me towards the new guy, who trips me. At this point as I'm falling, I realized he was just toying with me. I manage to use a spin-kick move that allows me to get back up quickly. Once I am on my feet, I use the momentum to quickly trip the boxing guy.

But I'm no better off than before. I've still got three guys and Adachi's nowhere, so I decide to kick a garbage can. Hits the torso of one guy and the neck of another…but I don't make any headway.

Next thing, I know, I hear Tohru say, "Police!"

"Say…it's that stupid cop… Hibachi!" One says.

"Adachi…and you're under arrest…" He says. He has his gun drawn.

"Yeah…No…I think we out number you four-to- one…"

"Back-up's a minute away…" Tohru calmly said. "You really don't want to mess with me…"

"Okay…Then Maybe we'll mess with her!" Out of nowhere a fifth guy shows up and grabs me. And he's a big burly son of a bitch.

"Let go of me!" I say, squirming all the while. Trying to back kick him and stomp his foot is useless.

"Now…drop the gun…or we'll break this girl's arms and legs…" The one guy in charge said.

"Sorry…not going to happen," Tohru told them. He seemed confident. Didn't seem like a lazy coward. He had the gun pointed towards them. "All you guys are doing is just guaranteeing that you're going to jail. You want to make it long or short…Let the girl go…or I'll make sure hurting her is the last mistake you'll ever make."

"You don't have the balls to use that gun. I've heard you run when you hear a car exhaust pipe backfires…" The lead guy laughed.

"Yeah…People say my stomach does…backflips…But you guys don't scare me."

"Now…when he said 'backflip', I knew that he had a plan in mind…and that was some hint. I waited until the right moment.

"You guys better surrender, because I told the backup to come with no lights or siren and they'll rush in when I fire my gun…" He said.

"I don't think you called anyone… Kuro…break the lady's arms once I count to three…" The lead punk said.

"Let her go…or I'll fire on three…" Tohru replied.

They looked at each other…neither giving ground.

"One…" They both said.

I was ready…ready…because I knew how to get out of it.

"Tw-/Three!" Tohru said quickly and fired his gun in the air as the goon was saying two.

In a half second, I managed to backflip out of the big guy's grip and use his momentum to knock him flat on his back. Tohru started fighting the other four with his fists, as he had holstered his gun, while I was using kicks on them.

They tried to fight back, but they couldn't with his fists and my feet hitting them. One grabbed the gun out of his holster and tried to fire…

…

But it was empty!

Next thing I knew was that the backup soon showed up…after all five were on the ground.

Dojima was there too. He didn't seem to be too happy.

"Adachi…what happened now?" Dojima was on his way home when he received the call.

"These punks were bullying a kid. Satonaka had dealt with them before and provided a distraction while I rescued the kid…" The child was in the back seat of Adachi's car. "I expected a fourth guy, but not a fifth."

"I heard there was a shot fired…" Dojima said.

"Into the air, as part of a trick to confuse them…they had taken Satonaka hostage but I knew she could get herself out of it…she just needed a distraction. I only had three bullets in there so I knew one would be a distraction while the other two would be in case they tried something. One of them grabbed my gun…but didn't know I had placed the other two bullets later in the revolver."

"That's a crazy risk, Adachi. Especially with a civilian…" Dojima said.

"What would you have done…I called for backup and needed to stall them…"

"I wouldn't have let Satonaka get out for starters…" Dojima said.

"She's impulsive…you know she would have run out on you too and you would have needed her for a distraction…besides…if we waited for back up those punks would have fanned out and we would have had a hell of a tome catching them…and the kid may have gotten severely hurt. You know how Itomori is after we caught Kubo…he wants results…"

Dojima scowled. Then he laughed and said. "Well, you may be a dumbass, but you're learning…" Then he turned to me and sternly said, "Now, Miss Satonaka…I don't appreciate you risking yourself like that. Part of being an officer is knowing when to wait for backup if the situation is too hot to handle. Don't get out again while you're with Adachi on ride-along…I don't want to have to give your parents bad news…"

"I…uh…yes sir…" I said having a feeling I'd do more good than harm by shutting up.

"Now…normally I'd have Adachi show you the best part of police work…the paperwork…but I'm afraid I'm going to have to instead insist you and he take this little boy home…Adachi can do the paperwork, tomorrow…"

"Aw mannnnn…" Tohru said. But he gave me a wink. Dojima scowled at him. "I mean, yes sir! Come on Satonaka-san…"

We drop the grateful kid off at home…but I'm looking at him. I thought he was a goofball. A coward. A lazy ass. But in that alley…I saw an Adachi few people ever saw. And I was turned on by that…Although it may have just been the adrenaline.

All I know is we got a couple of blocks…and we're looking at each other. And then he says…"Wanna go for some lunch?" He asks.

"Yeah…" I said looking at him.

I just want to say three things about lunch…One I'm glad Aiya's is open until 11:00 at Night. 2. Samegawa is a nice spot for lunch…

And 3… The cool September grass feels nice on a woman's naked body.

I'm sorry, Yukiko. I can't explain it past what I experienced in that alley and what I saw…The adrenaline and hormones made us horny for each other. And it was a way to relieve stress.

But it wasn't love…not then…It was just animalistic sex. That's all it was…

Or at least that's what I told myself.

But I had no regrets.

("What was he like?" Yukiko asked.)

Even though it has hot, sweaty, and animalistic…he had tenderness in his technique…like he didn't want to hurt me. I don't know how many times he and I…All I knew later was he caught hell for a 2 hour lunch from Dojima.

But I thought it was just sex and it would be over. I had my first…and other times and I could cross meaningless sex off my bucket list…

_**September 26, 2011**_

_Yasogami High_

We were on the rooftop having lunch when I got a call. I walked to the other side. You looked puzzled but didn't say anything. Yeah, that's the look.

Anyway, I answered the call. "Hello?" I said.

"Hello…Satonaka-san?" Tohru said.

"Yeah….Adachi-san…I enjoyed the other night…"

I could practically tell he was embarrassed. "Gah! I mean, that's what I wanted to call you about. I should have called yesterday…Your parents didn't suspect a thing, did they?"

"No…They were oblivious to what happened," I replied.

"Yeah, well, anyway…this can't go on…It was a mistake…I took advantage and I shouldn't have…and…"

"Geez! You're running with the cliché, aren't you? Detective…You didn't take advantage…we felt an attraction to each other physically and we acted on it…No harm, no foul…" I said.

"Uh…really…?" He said for a loss at words.

"Yeah…but…it can't happen again…really…" He said nervously. He was probably worried I'd tattle on him.

"Look…if it will make you feel better…you and I can talk about it at Junes today after school."

"But…" He said.

"Look…all we need to do is talk…That's all we need to do…" I said.

_Junes Food Court_

After school, though, I met him as he agreed.

"Thanks for showing up…" I said.

"Yeah…well, I need to get Cabbage for dinner…" He said.

"No…if that's the case, I'll make you something…"

"Gah! No thanks!" He said.

"Hey! My cooking isn't that bad!" I said, hurt.

He looked at me stunned and said. "Aw, shit! I didn't know about that…I was objecting because I shouldn't have to put you out like this…"

"Why not? No woman ever cooked for you?" I ask earnestly.

He looked at me with the coldest rage though and says quietly. "Don't ask that question again…"

"I'm sorry…" I said honestly and a little sad to him. "I didn't mean to open a wound…"

And then he looks away and says to me. "Nah…it's not you, Satonaka. I…just don't like thinking about her. Ever. As in I'd rather see a TV movie about something weird like sharks and tornadoes than mention her ever again."

"Are you sure I can't do anything for you…?"

"No…you can't…I'm bad news, kid…" And then he left.

But then over the next several days I think about him. And I think about that night. A lot. In fact every night I'm in my bed…reminiscing… I think how his goofy act is a front…A front to cover the hurt, lonely person inside. I think even the strength he showed in the alley was just another aspect of his true self. Him when he's more confident and strong.

I mean, he wasn't much to look at dressed. He had this goofy look on his face most of the time and his hair was messy and his tie was slightly loose. But undressed…well, you remember those pictures of hot, sweaty, and thin naked guys we looked at that one time…? (Yukiko nodded as she blushed) He was like that…he did actually look sexy in the buff…So I wondered why he couldn't get any woman he wanted. I mean he could have been in a relationship with Ai Ebihara and they both would have been happy.

But I thought about what had happened earlier in the day… And how I wanted to make it up to him…

…

And maybe… just maybe…cure a loneliness we both had inside

_**October 4, 2011**_

I get a nasty surprise a few days later…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY STOVE AND WHO THE FUCK LET YOU IN MY PLACE?!" Tohru said.

"Your neighbor let me in. The one who makes Nimono for you…" I replied.

"Uh, yeah…her…how nice…" He said. "But what are you making?"

"Miso soup. Yukiko said she had to relearn the basic of the basics and since this is the only thing of mine that comes out okay I decided to make it for you."

"I think I'll have Aiya's instead… and …" He said.

I sat him down and said, "Nothin' doing, buster! I wanted to cook something for you. Something nice for once."

"Ahh, whatever…" He said.

I finished the soup and placed the bowl in front of him. I placed another in front of me…

"Wait, did you taste this first?" He asked.

"I'd like you to taste it." It had tasted fine to me...but so did that omelette I made a couple months before…The one you and Teddie said was awful.

"All right…If it sucks I'll just have Nimono…" He muttered. He tasted it.

Then he looked at it oddly. And so he tasted it again. He looked confused. He took some more.

"Wow! This is good!" He said.

"You're not just saying that?" I asked.

"I didn't think Miso soup could taste this good…" He kept eating it.

I started eating mine. It did taste good. I guess I did learn a few things…

"So you liked it…?" I said.

"Yeah…I thought it was going to not work out but it did…you should make this more…"

"Thank you…" Then I looked at him. "I'm sorry about the other day…"

He groaned and kind of growled… "So that's what this is about…Couldn't go through the front door, so you had to go through the back?"

I got angry and hurt. "What the hell are you talking about?! I just wanted to apologize! What happened in your past is your own business!"

He looked at me and said snidely, "Yeah…but you're curious about it…"

"Well, yeah." He threw up his hands in anger. "But I wasn't gonna interrogate you!"

"Look, why are you here? If it's what happened that night…it's not going to happen again!"

"What makes you…?" I said.

"Look…You're like she was. She was all nice at first and then after months of passionate sex and treating her like a goddess…she dumped my ass after she cheated on me and rubbed it in my face!"

"But I'm not…" I protested. I was appalled. What woman would do that after her man made her want for nothing?

"Don't give me that! You women are all the same! All you care about is getting your satisfaction…and then when we guys can't fulfill it…you look for something else…"

"I'm not like that! Why are you saying this?! I thought you were a nice guy underneath all your goofiness!" I started to cry. I honestly felt hurt. I had started becoming attracted him…even…finding something that I liked about him.

Understand. He wasn't the first guy I threw myself at. It was Yu-kun…But Yu-kun was interested is Rise-chan…So I thought he protected me from those three thugs because he had had feelings for me. That wasn't the case. He just wanted to be my friend. ("My friend too…" Yukiko said. "I was also trying to woo him…and Rise-chan was on his mind…I felt so embarrassed. But Yosuke-chan was there for me.")

Yeah…Yosuke…What a good guy…I'm sorry…for what…

Anyway, I was starting to like Tohru Adachi. Against my better judgment, I started liking him…and I thought he started to like me…

"This was a mistake," I said. "You were so tender that night…but maybe that night was just a game to you…maybe you wanted to…"

Next thing I noticed was his hand grabbed my wrist…and then he turned me to him.

"No, Satonaka…It wasn't a game…Love…is not a game to me…"

And then he kissed me. And in that kiss…

I could tell it was real…

He had feelings for me!

Next thing I knew, we were only wearing his couch.

I…don't know how it happened…But in that moment…I was deeply in love with him…because he seemed to care about me…the way he touched me and caressed me as we made love…was wonderful.

I left at about 9:30 that night. When I got home, my parents thought I was out with you guys or something. They had no suspicion of what their daughter was doing.

_**October 5-November 4, 2011**_

Over the next month, except when we had to do that concert at Junes or the Cultural Festival at school and then stayed overnight here…I was with Tohru. Some days for evening sessions. A couple of nights I lied and said I'd be here with you. He and I would wind up having sex. It felt like the most passionate thing I'd ever done outside of Kung Fu.

But one night…He stopped and sat up on the edge of the bed…not looking at me... "Tohru…what's wrong…?" I asked him.

"Why do you love me, Chie?" He asked.

"What?"

"Why do you love me…I'm not a good guy…I'm not a responsible cop…I…I'm…I've done things…done things over the years I haven't been proud of…and other things I was proud of, but you wouldn't be…"

I move on my knees over to him and kneel behind him and wrap my arms around the front of his chest. "Look…whatever you've done…It can't be terrible…I'm not Hinata…"

("Who's Hinata?" Yukiko asked)

His first love…she was the one who betrayed him. He had told me about her…and about how he had made a mistake in Tokyo…He cut corners on a case because his Captain was complaining about budget overruns and had thought his boss wanted him to do that…He was wrong and ended up going from Rising Star to Squad Joke.

But he had also told me when he met Hinata. She had been the most beautiful girl at University. But she was very shy. Back then…he had touched books more than girls, so he knew acting like a stud wouldn't work…He told me he didn't think that was true to him anyway. So he had done some old-fashioned wooing…

Somehow, he said, within 2 weeks…Well, she wasn't shy in bed…

But he said that as the months went by and he had gotten odd jobs to pay for University as his scholarship had gone from full to partial between when he was accepted and when he started attending…Hinata started becoming selfish. When they started…she was so full of love for him…Towards the end…she criticized his lack of ambition…and was out with friends a lot…They turned out to be guy friends.

But when he came home and found out she was cheating…worse that she deliberately timed it to be caught…His world was shattered.

Worse…even though the apartment was in his name…she kicked HIM out. No way in heel was that legal.

So I could understand why Tohru could feel betrayed…even vulnerable at times.

"Tohru…I love you because I want to protect everyone…including you…" I said honestly.

"Like a fucking superhero?" He said with a hollow laugh.

"Like a woman who loves her man through thick and thin…willing to be with him no matter what life, or God, or Fate throws at them…"

"You sure you don't want to just take a hike…if you knew what I was…?" He asked.

I should have been suspicious. Right then and there…I should have been suspicious…But I loved him so much…

"Well…what are you?" I ask him.

He looks at me a second. Then he gets up and goes to his pants. "The protection's over here…" I reminded him.

"Not that…Do you trust me?" He said

"Huh?"

"Do you trust me?" He asked again.

I don't know why he asked it. I thought it was in regards to what we were going to do next…but instead…there was a sense of something more to that. Something that wanted to make sure I wouldn't just run away from him.

He came back with his handcuffs, both silver and plastic, and his tie.

"What is this" I ask.

"There's this book everyone's talking about from the States…it's about this…"

"I know what it is…Yukiko's read it and I think she and Yosuke have been trying stuff from it."

("We have not!" Yukiko pathetically denied with a blush.)

"Anyway…I wanna do this…but…I won't do it if you don't want me too…"

"Bondage?"

"If you don't like it, then we'll never do it again…but I…"

"Yeah…Yeah, I do trust you…" I told him quickly.

"What?"

"I wanna do it…Because I know it'll be kick-ass and I know while you'll be rough…you won't hurt me," I said with a smile.

I truly did trust him…and love him…

So I let him handcuff my arms behind me…bind my feet with his plastic handcuffs…and let him tie his tie as a blindfold…

Let's just say we spent a long while together…

_**December 8, 2011**_

_Amagi Inn_

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Yukiko asked Chie.

"No…I mean we had a safety word if I felt my arms were gonna break…but he didn't gag me or whip me. We had an understanding. 'Blind 'em and Bind 'em!' That's as far as it went. He was rough…but not enough to cause me to be injured…He even gave me a nice bath afterwards. I gave him a bath too. I loved washing him…I felt that was actually more intimate than the sex."

"But sex wasn't all you two did, was it?"

"No…He bought me gifts. I… didn't feel worthy of them…just receiving them, I mean…so I tried to repay him with favors or with what little gifts I could…"

"Your parents didn't know?" Yukiko asked.

"No…During this time…we started drifting apart."

"And you had no indication that he was…?"

"None…Not even a few days after Nanako-chan had been kidnapped and then rescued from the TV World."

_**November 15, 2011**_

_Samegawa Flood Plain_

"I got a report a girl was kicking a tree limb…" Tohru said in an official voice. But I could tell…he was worried about me.

I was kicking that one tree by the road. I kicked and kicked it.

"I thought it was too cold for you to be barefoot…especially with this fog."

Yeah, I was kicking barefoot. I was that bothered by the recent events.

"It's fine," I said. "After all…The kinetic energy warms my feet up."

"Chie…why are you upset?" Tohru asked.

"If you have to ask…" The limb that I was kicking finally gave way. "Then you don't know me very well…"

"I'm sorry…It's because of Nanako-chan in the hospital…"

"She was in that house! All Alone!" I said, my eyes misting up. "If I'd have been there, then Nametame wouldn't have grabbed her."

"You don't know that…" He said, putting his hands on my shoulders to comfort me.

"Yes, I do! I had thought about going and hanging out with Yu-kun…"

"Why…I'm not good enough for you?" He asked…though looking back, he sounded jealous and threatening.

"What?! No, Tohru! It's because I wanted…Well…don't be mad…but I did want to tell him about us…"

He looked at me like I was insane. "Why?!"

"Because…I needed advice…"

"Oh…so you think Narukami's got a few secrets…" He said with a lascivious grin…And then his face turned confused." But wait…why would he tell a girl…?"

"No…Advice on what I'm doing wrong…" I said.

"Wrong?"

"Tohru…I've been unfair to you…I mean…I bought you a few gifts… and bought you Aiya's a few times and made dinner a couple more…but you bought me that dress…and that heart-shaped pendant necklace…And those Kung Fu DVDs…I…I …Woke up the other morning and worried I was becoming like Hinata was…minus the cheating part…The being unfair to you part. I want to give you…as much as you've given me…Cops are partners…lovers should be too."

He looked at me as if he were touched and said. "Well…I can see you feel strongly about it. But you needn't have worried about Hinata…she never even made a token effort in trying to make things equal after a while…Yeah…objectively speaking things are not in balance…but you're in high school. I don't expect from you a new suit or a nice watch. OR even a DVD collection…but I can understand why you'd be afraid…but you don't have to be."

"I know…but I still wanted to get advice from Yu-kun…but then I got worried he'd think it was wrong…and it's not wrong…That's why I haven't even told Yukiko…She wouldn't understand…No one can understand…because this relationship…it's not based on what's in the head…but in the heart…Don't think, feel…"

"Yeah…I feel all the time…But I hope you're not blaming…"

"No…Nanako-chan is not your fault…It's probably not even my fault…it's not Yu-kun's fault, or Dojima's fault…it's Nametame's fault…but I still feel responsible…because I wanted to protect Nanako-chan… and I didn't…I didn't…"

And then I started to cry.

Tohru just held me as I cried and then… well…

But that was the thing…he felt guilty too…he may not have said anything…but he felt terrible about Nanako-chan…So much so… That I think despite what came out…He still felt terrible about her being placed in danger.

_**December 4, 2011**_

_Adachi's Apartment_

I crashed there again…my parents and I weren't getting along as it was…we'd fight and they assumed when I ran off I went to your place to cool off…but I went to Tohru's. Except that night…It wasn't because of that…It was because of what we almost did… He'd given me a spare key and so I lay on the couch and slept there. Not that we had sex…We didn't because he wasn't there.

He came home early that morning. "Chie! What the hell are you doing on the couch?! You could have slept in bed…I wouldn't have minded."

"I…I didn't want to take liberties…" I said weakly.

"What is it?" He asked.

I couldn't say anything…I felt so guilty…What we were about to do…What we could have done…

"After I put Dojima-san back in his room…what happened with you guys and Nametame…? Was he really trying to escape?" Tohru asked.

"He…He had been when we went in there…but…"

"But what…?" Tohru asked. I was so upset and scared he'd be mad at me.

But funnily enough…he actually was quieter and tender. "Chie…?"

"We…Yosuke said bitterly that if Nametame wanted to escape so badly…why don't we help him?"

Adachi laughed. He laughed like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. But then he looked at me when I wasn't laughing like…

"Ohhh Shit! You mean you guys were gonna throw him out?!" He said.

"I…didn't want to…or at least I thought…" I said.

"What do you mean?" I didn't respond…He grabbed my shoulders hard and shook me. "What do you MEAN?!"

"Tohru…you're hurting and scaring me…" I said. Normally I would have fought back…but I was so raw at that moment…subconsciously, I didn't want to fight him.

To his credit, he backed off…But then I answered…"It was after Nanako-chan died…And…And…"

Tohru was horrified. "You…Oh god, Chie…Part of you wanted him dead!" And then as I sobbed he hugged me and stroked my back. I was feeling awful. "Chie…it's okay…Nanako-chan was dead at the time…you thought he was gonna get away with it."

"I didn't want him to live…He nearly killed Nanako-chan…He killed two other innocent women…"

"Mayumi Yamano wasn't innocent…" He said flatly.

"Why?! Because she was involved in an affair? God, Tohru?! When did you become Torquemada?!"

"I just meant the same way Nanako-chan is innocent. Nanako-chan's a pure, happy, sweet kid…She definitely would be considered a true innocent."

"But…" I started to say.

"Chie…It's okay…As long as you came to your senses…I don't want you to damn yourself…but how DID you guys decide not to hurt him…?"

"Yu-kun…said that we needed to make sure that true justice is done…by either proving Nametame was the killer, or that someone else did it."

HE looked at me firmly. "Nametame's the killer…There's no doubt about that….But I'm glad you didn't become a monster…" He said, hugging me.

I honestly believed him…

And then a couple nights later…My world turned upside down.

_**December 8, 2011**_

Yukiko knew what Chie was referring to. "What happened, Chie…What happened after Adachi-san escaped…How did your parents find out?"

"Itomori came over personally. He tracked Adachi's emails…and several were back and forth…explicit…"

"Explicit…What do you…" Then It dawned on Yukiko. "Never mind…You posed nude for him and sent him the pictures…Chie…Were you that lonely…? I mean…Did I do something wrong…?" Tears formed in Yukiko's eyes. "I promised you and myself that what led up to me confronting my Shadow…Using you…would never happen again…did I…?"

"Oh, God no, Yukiko…"Chie said, tears welling up in her own eyes. " I thought…I thought you wouldn't understand…Because…he was older…and kind of a goof…"

"I admit, I probably would have thought it was…out there…but I do admit…I have seen Adachi-san cover up…what I thought was a tenderness to him…"

"Yeah…but getting back to your question…Every week my older brother and sister would give reports to our parents on how well they were doing…and Mom and Dad looked at me with growing disappointment…Because I would muddle through on exams…We had fights…My parents wanted me to buckle down and out as much energy into studying as I did in Kung Fu…"

"They just wanted the best for you, Chie…All parents do."

"That's not what it sounded like to me. It sounded like the neighborhood was judging them just by how I was doing compared to my siblings and I was embarrassing them."

Yukiko looked sadder. "That explains some of the things they said…" But before Chie could respond, Yukiko took a deep breath and then said, "What happened last night, Chie? Why did you go into the TV world alone…?"

_**December 8, 2011**_

_Junes Electronics Department_

For all my talk of suggesting we over-prepare by fighting in the previous Shadow hives or "dungeons"…I honestly thought I could still reach Tohru. I mean…Yeah…I was hurt and stunned that he killed two women…One in your own home, no less…but somehow…I thought…I guess I was in denial and tried to rationalize that I had started him on a path of redemption…At least…that's what I tried to tell myself.

But the truth was…I didn't want to believe that the man I loved was pure evil…My parents had grounded me…but that's never stopped me before. So I went to Junes just before closing time.

No one was around…I stepped into the TV.

Once I made my way to where we last confronted Tohru, I was in the room…I was going to jump through that creepy red vortex if I had to…just to talk to him.

But then it suddenly turned back into the window. The portal was closed!

"Dammit, Tohru! Why won't you open up?"

A voice behind me said darkly, "This is a problem."

I turned around. There was nobody there.

Then I heard a click of something and something metal pressed against my head.

"Why didn't you bring the rest of your friends? You're such a party pooper…"

I tried not to be scared. I said as slowly and as calmly as I could, "I need to talk to you…"

He slightly scoffed. "To….what, change my mind? Don't kid yourself." As he said that I felt the gun leave my head.

I took that moment to turn around and try a spin kick…just to disarm him…

But he wasn't there again. I knew I could feel him…why wasn't he there?

"Your whole gang should be here. You now, work together, beat the bad guy, save the cheerleader, save the world…blah, blah, blah…" Tohru said. I noticed he was sitting on the chair underneath the noose!

"Friendship, effort, victory… You guys love that stuff," He continued.

"Those…aren't the only things I love…" I say to him pointedly.

"Ohhh…So that's what this is about?" He said even more mocking. "Apparently I was so good in bed that you deluded yourself…"

"I believed in you!" I said with tears flowing down my cheeks.

His eyes just turned into that creepy bored look. "Oh, really…? Just what was it about me that made you want to believe in me so bad?" I didn't respond. So he got up and said with slight impatience, "Well…?"

"Because you were tender and caring…because your pain and sadness and bitterness…you wanted someone…anyone who was a woman…to reach out to you and show you women aren't really bitches and whores, willing to betray any man for something better…That Hinata was just a mistake…"

He growled and sneered. I must have touched a nerve, because he said, "I don't have anything to say to YOU."

"Then I'll keep talking…I love you and I think you are a good man who made a mistake…two really…but you desperately want to be good…to make amends…"

He chuckled harshly, but looked in that whipped cur look of his. "Chie, if crimes could be solved by appealing to morality, we wouldn't need the police!" He walked closer to me…slowly, "The person you believed in was a version of me who only existed in your head. You decided on your own to believe in me, and that decision betrayed you. Why complain about it to me?"

At this point…I knew…I knew…It had all been a lie…or at least I started to doubt it had been real…started to not lock myself in denial. "Bullshit, Buster…You fucking know as well as I do…A tango takes two!"

He laughed at me. "Well, then…you…like everybody else…were an excellent dance partner…"

"Is all this what you'll tell Dojima-san when he has your ass in a sling?!" I spat. "You're a sad human being…" I mocked.

"You say the dumbest shit," he said, shaking his head. "It's people like you who come to me alone, naively thinking you can 'turn me around,' that piss me off the most."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore, asshole…Because you're going down…"

"Oh really? What do you think will happen if I shoot you?" He said, pointing the gun at me again.

"You can't shoot me," I said to him.

He grinned that sick grin and said, "Wow, very optimistic! Is your brain rotting or something?"

"No…You can't…because despite what you say…I still think there's a part of you that cares about me just enough…you'd feel terrible about shooting me…" I replied.

"You think of me that highly, Chie? I could have shot you dead any time I wanted…" HE said.

"Or you could have thrown me into a TV after we made love. I was at your mercy…Dozens of times. If you think of me so lowly…You could have carried my bare-ass body while I was sleeping and dumped me into a TV…Because I was obviously a threat to you…I even slipped up and told you that we kids were investigating…that was your best chance to be rid of me…But you didn't take it.. Because you love me…"

He sneered and fired a shot.

The bullet whizzed past my ear. I could smell gun smoke.

"Do you get it now? We're done talking." He said, pointing the gun. "I won't miss next time…"

I just dumbly nod. The hot, angry tears rolling down my cheeks.

I start to walk by him when he drops the gun and grabs my arm…"Hey! Let go!"

"I said I was done talking…No goodbye kiss for old time's sake?"

"Fuck you!" I said.

"Sounds like a nice idea," he said. Then he started to undress me.

"Yeah…I think we both should have one for the road!" I spat back, undressing him.

We both spent a long, angry while with each other.

Then when we were done…Tohru said softly, "Please leave, Chie…don't come back without the rest of your friends…"

"I…" Then I realised I was at a loss for words. I just got dressed. When I put my glasses on…he, his gun, and his clothes were gone.

I left…wondering if that was the real Tohru I had love/hate sex with…

"Goodbye, Tohru…All there's left…is Adachi…" I murmured.

_**December 8, 2011**_

_Amagi Inn_

"You must think I'm sick…wanting to have sex with Tohru…Even after what he did to Mayumi Yamano and Saki-senpai…"

Yukiko said nothing…She had been horrified to hear that her best friend had sex one last time with that monster…

"How can I face Yosuke now? I had sex with his first love's killer? He'll hate me…" Chie cried. "But I still loved Tohru…I still love him…" Chie sobbed loudly, making the world aware of her pain and sadness.

And Yukiko Amagi…Yukiko Amagi just hugged her best friend. "No, he won't Chie. Yosuke will not hate you. He will be angry, and upset, and confused…and yes he may even see you sleeping with Adachi last night as a betrayal…but he will forgive…not instantly…but he will…"

"And how do you know?" Chie said between sobs…

"Because even though you weren't killed…You're as much as a victim of Tohru Adachi as the other two women are…or Mr. Morooka…"

Chie just sobbed more.

"It's okay, Chie…It's okay…"

_**December 25, 2011**_

_Nogura Detainment Facility_

"Adachi, you've got a visitor…" The guard said.

"Me, a visitor? To whom do I owe the pleasure of relieving me of my game of poker with the roaches…?" Adachi said.

The guard scowled like he generally did at Adachi. It reminded him of his now-former partner Ryotaro Dojima. Only Adachi believed the guard was flirting with him.

"Fine…If you do tase me, please let it be in my upper back. Just to the right of my right shoulder blade…I have an itch you see…"

"I'll tase you where I wanna tase you…" The guard said.

Adachi gulped, and then decided to leave his linen closet of a cell.

As he walked by he received numerous threats, date requests, or both from his fellow inmates. He didn't care…He was wondering who would want to see him. Adachi never celebrated Christmas since his girlfriend…Hin…That troublemaker…. dumped him. He went to the damned parties, but other than a couple of years where he and a couple of single Academy recruits had fun…he was lonely on Christmas.

So he was surprised when he was placed in front of his visitor. He picked up the phone on his end. His visitor did the same.

"Merry Christmas, Tohru," The visitor said with polite restraint.

"What the fuck do I have to be merry about?" He said.

"I was just trying to be polite…" Chie said, looking down.

"I see…I'm surprised you're here…I thought you'd be with your family…"

"I'm Satonaka in name only now…" She said bitterly.

Adachi was surprised. "Why?!"

"Because…Well because of this…" She said.

She pulled out a piece of paper that was folded up. She unfolded it and showed him what it said.

Adachi was stunned. "Shit! Is this true?! When did this happen?"

"Our first time…I was so much in bliss…I forgot to take my pill…"

"Knew I should have worn a fucking …" He looked down and growled. "So why tell me?"

"We need to make a decision…" Chie said.

Adachi would have exploded if the correctional officer wasn't there, so instead he laughed bitterly. "We…How can I? I'm in here…Did you think you could actually come here and ask me if I'd be responsible for you and the kid…? Are you that stupid? No wait…since you slept with me when you shouldn't have, I think we know the answer to that one…"

"Why…why are you…?" Chie said, stunned.

"How could I take care of you? I agreed to pay my debt to society…debt to society…that's a laugh.., Society owes me a hell of a lot more…I was a cop…Even though I did it so I could carry a gun…What did I get out of it? Gallons of Nimono and dirty suits Itomori couldn't be bothered to pay the cleaning bill for…" Adachi said.

"And a girl who still loves you…" Chie said.

Adachi's eyes bugged out in disbelief. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

"I'm not…I still love you…Despite everything…I still love you…" Chie said.

"Okay…then you're not kidding…You're suffering from fucking encephalitis! What do think is going to happen…I get out…You and the kid are just going to waltz back into my life? You're a fucking moron, Satonaka…"

"Why are you saying this to me?" Chie said.

"Because I. Don't. Love. You." Adachi was sneering. "You were just a nice fuck to me. That's it…The looks you gave me with your puppy dog brown eyes were so hilarious…"

"I don't believe you…Like I said a couple weeks ago…you could have…"

"You know why I didn't throw you into the TV…? Because despite my playing a game…I was stupid and forgot…And besides…you were so awesome in bed…I thought it was more fun to play a side game."

"You're lying!" She said. "You said love wasn't a game for you!"

"'Oh, Chie…Please…Why do you love me…? I'm not a nice guy…I'm like one guy in a Shakespeare play… 'A plain dealing villain. You bought what I sold you hook, line, and sinker…like the sap that you are…To be honest…I'm glad things turned out this way…It's more fun then what I was gonna do if you brats hadn't found me out. I probably would have had my way with you 6 times today and then given the Midnight Channel a gift…Because you were starting to bore me."

Chie started sobbing.

"Oh…" Adachi said with a mocking tone, "The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"You're a bastard…" Chie whispered.

"That's what Mom told me..." Adachi said, putting the phone down and expanding his arms in a "Ta-daa!" fashion.

"Well…Then I'll have to make this decision alone…" Chie said.

"Yeah…go ahead…I don't care…I hope you have a whole litter…"

Chie was upset. She hung up the phone after hissing…"Goodbye forever…ADACHI!"

He was laughing as she stalked off and left.

He looked at the guard and said… "Ooh…too bad! She's so feisty!"

Adachi was grinning his grin until he was locked into his cell.

Once he heard the lock and the guard had left…

He sat down onto his bed…and buried his face in his hands and started sobbing…

"I'm sorry, Chie…" He said to no one in particular. "It's better this way…Find a better man…Give our child a better father to look up to…than me…"

…

"I love you, Chie…"


	3. Palladionx: A Fairytale

**Author's Note: **When I first read Charles and Ari's terrifying Adachi Pairing stories a few days ago I was amazed at how brilliant they were. I also thought, this looks really fun and I want to join in!

So I present to you, my own terrifying pairing. Tohru Adachi and Yumi Ozawa. It's a little different to everything else I have written before this, i'll admit. It's written in the future, from the perspective of Adachi and Yumi's child. Yeah, that's a bit weird isn't it but lets see how it goes. I apologise in advance!

* * *

**A Fairytale**

By Palladion.x

* * *

My mother was an excellent storyteller. She claimed she was 'just an actress' and that it was authors who did all the hard work, but I always knew she was so much more. Beautiful words floated around in her mind, coming together to form the intricate details that enthralled me so much as a child. She has never been just an actress to me, but the inspiration behind everything I did, the reason why I too want to be an actress. My father was also a storyteller, but one of a different nature. It was his stories of monsters and killing and hidden worlds inside the TV that meant I never got to meet him, my mother had said.

They met when my mother was just a high school student. She said she entered into a brief, yet whirlwind romance with a rookie detective on the police force. I didn't believe her at first. I laughed at the absurdity of it, things like that only happen in fiction don't they? However the more I imagined her as a young girl, her love of drama and stories, the more I accepted the idea that she, more than anyone else would fall for an older man. I could picture her getting swept away with it all and not caring what society would think.

When I first asked my mother why she would even fall for someone usually so out reach, so distant to her own world. She then regaled the story of their first encounter to me, as I once again sat at her feet, ready to listen to the story about to unfold.

* * *

It was an average day in Inaba, a cloudy sky overhead, and one Yumi Ozawa was standing at the river bank, rehearsing for her upcoming play: A Midsummer Night's Dream.

"._..I must go seek some dewdrops here, and hang a pearl in every cowslip's ear. Farewell, thou lob of spirits; I'll be gone: our queen and all our elves come here anon."_ Yumi sighs, throwing down her script, unhappy with the way the lines are coming out. She lets her mind wander for a moment, thinking about how incredible it would be to escape, just for a moment into a world of magic and dreams.

"Would you though?" A loud voice followed by an equally loud laugh snaps Yumi out of her thoughts and she swiftly turns around coming face-to-face with a vaguely familiar man. _Isn't that the detective that was at school the other day? Adachi-san, I think his name was._

"Would I what?" Yumi asks, puzzled.

"If you had the chance, would you want to go... to a different world?" Adachi repeats, his eyes focusing everywhere but on her face.

A faint blush creeps up to the tips of Yumi's ears when she realises she must have been thinking out loud again. A small laugh escapes her lips as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"But other worlds don't exist Adachi-san."

Adachi gives her a sceptical look at the mention of his name, before letting out another chuckle.

"No, I guess they don't do they." He said before turning and wandering back to the road. "Keep practising." He shouts back at her. "You're pretty good." He smiles and walks off heading in the direction of the shopping district.

It takes Yumi a few minutes to realise she's blushing again, before she looks back at her script and focuses once more, putting all the emotion she can muster into her lines.

* * *

Meetings like this continued for a while she had told me, in secret of course. They got to know each other and sometimes, he would even read lines with her. She said she got carried away with the idea of love and gave him everything. Only as it turns out, he wasn't the man she, or anyone thought he was. There was a string of murders around the same time, turns out he was behind all of them. Curing his own boredom apparently, by weaving stories into each body, each victim just another piece of an overwhelming plot.

I'm only just learning this now though of course. The stories of my father I heard when I was much younger were very different. Stories of the hard-working cop who fought for justice, the man that loved kids and art. The man that chatted with the elderly and looked after his friends. That is the man I imagine when I think of my father and that is what I will continue to see, because honestly I think there is a fine line between fiction and reality sometimes.


End file.
